narusasu
by kioshy love
Summary: un amor que pasa por dificultades para poder permanecer vicente naruto busca la manera de estar con sasuke como de lugar
1. Chapter 1

pov. naruto

despues de que sasuke se fue de la aldea de la hoja dejo un hueco en mi corazon que era imposible de llenar, crei que si estaba con alguien mas ese vacio desapareceria, asi que busque el calor que sasuke ya no me daria en brazos de gaara,  
>estando con el ese vacio desapareceria pero cuando gaara se iba ese dolor en mi pecho aparecia y asta algunas veces llegaba a llorar la aucencia de sasuke...<p>

recostado en mi cama me puse a recordar los momentos de pasion que sasuke habiamos tenido en este mismo lugar, no necesitaba que me hablara ya que sus caricias lo decian todo... perdido en mis pensamientos estaba cuando alguien toco mi puerta...

-naruto abre la puerta! una chica pelirosa gritaba mi nombre decesperadamente

-que pasa? sakura! dije mientras le abria la puerta

-el kazekage de la aldea de la arena esta en problemas! seria y viendome a los ojos me dijo

-hablas de gaara?

-si! segun los ninjas mensajeros que vienen de la aldea dijeron que gaara fue raptado por los akatsukis

-demonios! pense en voz alta -que querran esos malditos?

-buscan el kiubi de gaara

-pero si lo despojan de el puede morir

-debemos ayudarlo!

*no! tu quedate aqui... no quiero arriesgar tu vida... esta es mi mision

deje a la pelirosa atras y me apresure a dirijirme a las puertas de la aldea, salte por los tejados dirijiendome a la puerta donde lady tsunade me estaba esperando corri hacia ella para que le dijera a los otros ninjas atras de ella me dejaran pasar, tsunade levanto la mano y los ninjas empezaron a abrir las puertas me dirijia hacia afuera cuando unos brazos me detubieron impidiendo mi paso

-no iras solo me susurro la mujer detras de mi

-a que se refiere anciana ...dije serio y viendola a los ojos

-mocoso como puedes hacer bromas en un momento asi *

-kakashi te acompa ara

-pero yo puedo solo no necesito ayuda ...le dije mientras me daba la vuelta

-esta mision es peligrosa naruto ...un hombre aparecio en mi camino

-esta bien pero apresuremonos... trataba de darme prisa

muy bien!

kakashi sensei y yo no fuimos dejando la aldea atras

-buena suerte naruto! ...grito la mujer lider de la aldea

fin pov. naruto

mientras saltaban entre los arboles kakashi y naruto la noche se aproximaba, estaba oscureciendo y por si no era poco empezaba a llover kakashi y naruto buscaron un refugio para pasar la noche, la final encontraron una cueva...

-hace frio verdad ...una voz grave retumbaba en las paredes de la cueva

-si! dijo el rubio un poco sonrrojado al estar solo en esa cueva con su sensei...

ya antes naruto se habia enamorado de su sensei pero eso fue antes de darse cuenta lo maravilloso que era sasuke, ademas siempre habia so ado con un momento asi, pero debia estar concentrado en su nuevo amor GAARA, no podia pensar en cosas cuando su amado estaba en problemas, intento dejar de pensar en eso pero era su oportunidad de acercarse al hombre de cabellos plateados, ademas solo seria una peque a aventura nada serio pasaria...  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

estaba oscuro y poca visibilidad solo la luz opaca de la fogata iluminaba caquella cueva fria kakashi miraba con ojos picaros al chico rubio que se encontraba a su lado, aquel chico que parecia perdido en sus pensamientos sobre como salvar a su amado de los akatsukis, kakashi se acerco al rubio rodeandolo con su brazo...

-ah que le pasa sensei -decia naruto poniendose de pronto rojo

-debemos estar juntos para mantener el calor... o moriremos de frio -buscaba excusas para acercarsele

-b-bueno pero solo porque no quiero morir de frio -el rubio no sabia que hacer

-sabes naruto

-q-que? -tartamudeaba con la precencia del hombre a su lado

-estando aqui con tigo me he dado cuenta de algo -alejo su brazo de naruto y se acomodo para quedar cara a cara

-que es? -pregunto con curiosidad naruto

-al parecer me vuelvo pervertido estando junto a ti

-d-de que habla senn -los labios de naruto se cellaron con el beso repentino que kakashi le dio impidiendo que hablara

naruto estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo no podia dejar de pensar en gaara... que le diria si se llegara a entera?... el rubio intento safarse del fornido hombre pero no podia porque kakashi lo agarro con fuerza para que no pudiera hacerlo...

este empezo a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio mientra el otro trataba de soltarse, kakashi en ese momento reflexiono sabiendo que haboia alguien a quien tenia que rescatar y viendo que ya amanecia lo solto, naruto por su parte se alejo rapidamente de aquel pervertido...

-ya a amanecido vamonos -dij0 kakashi como si nada hubiera pasado

-que! -grito naruto viendo la cara de despreocupado que tenia kakashi

-intento violarme y actua como si nada... que le pasa? -penso naruto acomodandose la ropa y viendo al pervertido con unos ojos que ya se le salian de la cara

el rubio y el peli plateado empezaron a saltar en las ramas de los arboles dirigiendose a la aldea de la arena, en su camino vieron un ave muy rara volando cuando se fijaron vien vieron a un chico rubio sosteniendo a gaara desmayado, vieron que se dirigian a una cueva naruto y kakashi se dirigieron hacia aya donde despues encontraron a ese rubio misterioso...

-quien eres? y que haces con gaara? grito naruto exijiendo respuestas

-jajaja me llamo deidara -siguio riendo

-maldito! que as hecho con gaara -dio un paso adelante

-tuve sexo con el y se desmayo -pego una carcajada al ver la exprencion en los ojos de naruto

-q-que dices? -naruto empezo a sonrrojarse

-jaja solo bromeaba no te pongas tan celocito

-n-noo estoy celoso y deja de hacer esa clase de bromas -balanceaba sus manos mientras lo decia

-naruto! -dijo kakashi

-si! -respondio naruto

-no ye dejes enga ar solo te esta distrayendo!

naruto miraba a gaara tirado en el suelo y su rabia contra deidara aumentaba, kakashi saco un kunai y lo lanzo, deidara fue rapido y lo esquivo alejandose de gaara, naruto aprobecho el descuido para aparecerce por detras de deidara y usar su chidori, todo un combate se empezo a armar y claro!... deidara estaba perdiendo y para no ser asecinado por aquel rubio enfadado salio de la cueva y corrio hacia el bosque...

kakashi fue detras de el para no dejar que escapara uso su sharingan para realizar un yunsu de dimencion donde un oyo negro enpezo a absorber a deidara empezando por sus brazos asta destruirlo completamente... mientras naruto permanecia en la cueva agarro a gaara en brazon arrepintiendose de no haber estado con el en ese momento... hacerco su rostro al de el y beso sus labios aun tibios gaara desperto y agarro de la melena al rubio correspondiendole al dulce beso de aquel...


End file.
